Crossroads
by Tony Blaze
Summary: There are times in everyone's life where they are at a Crossroad, and their decision can change everything. What will your decision be?
1. Night Fury

**Crossroads**

**There are times in everyone's life where they are at a Crossroad, and their decision can change everything.**

**Chapter 1 – Night Fury**

* * *

This story begins with a boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He was known as the village screw-up. Everywhere he went he was looked at with scorn because of all the mistakes he made. No one really _hated _him, they were just fed up with all the mishaps he caused. And what made matters worse (in their case) he was next in line for being chief of Berk. They always wondered how a fishbone of a Viking would lead, but they wouldn't dare stand up to Stoick to tell him that themselves. Well, now that you know about Hiccup, we can go back to the day where Hiccup's journey begins…

* * *

Hiccup awoke from his bed with a shock as he heard explosions, Vikings making war cries, dragons roaring, and buildings collapsing. Of course, he was curious about what was going on, so he walked downstairs (having already been dressed) and swung his door open, only to slam it shut just in time as a Monstrous Nightmare spewed it's liquid-fire at him. "Dragons." He said to himself, before swinging the door open again and running out, avoiding an explosion, ducking under a log some Vikings were carrying, and getting knocked back by the shockwave of a Gronkle's explosive fireball. A fellow Viking promptly jumped on him, making a Viking shout, but noticed it was Hiccup and said "Morning!", before getting off of him and attacking the Gronkle. Hiccup just stood up, brushed himself off loosely, and ran for wherever he was going. He ran past a few Vikings that told him to get back inside, and asked why he was there. He just ignored them and still ran for his destination, and as he was about to cross a path between two Viking homes, he was suddenly yanked back by a strong hand, as where he would of just ran was now aflame from a Nightmare's fire.

Hiccup sheepishly looked at the man who yanked him back, as it was his father. "Hiccup what are you doing here?! Get inside!". He pushed Hiccup towards the Forge, where he was an apprentice to Gobber the Belch, who was the Blacksmith of Berk. Gobber shot a glance at the boy running inside and sarcastically said "Nice to see you join the party! I thought you'd been carried off."

"What? Who me? Nh I'm waaaay to muscular for those guys! They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Gobber cut him a look as if he was joking. "They still need toothpicks don't they?" Hiccup rolled his eyes at Gobber's comment, and immediately got to work repairing weapons for the Vikings. He noticed the other teens putting out fires, or at least _trying _to put out fires, and his eyes immediately locked onto Astrid as her eyes looked towards him. He melted in that spot, making a googly-eyed faced, and sighed happily. Gobber caught on to this and picked him up with his prosthetic arm, making Hiccup cry out. "Oh common! Lemme out please? I need to make my mark!"

Gobber gave him a funny look and said "Oh you've made plenty of marks! All in the wrong places!"

This argument continued on and ended up having a guy knocked out due to Hiccup's bola launcher (that had mild calibration issues). And in order to stop the damage, Gobber dropped a sword in Hiccup's hands to sharpen while saying "Sword. Sharpen. Now." Hiccup staggered having the (to him) heavy weight suddenly dropped in his hands, and strained to carry it over to the grinding wheel. Once there, he set the sword up on the wheel and went off on a small daydream before being awakened at the Vikings screaming "Night Fury! Get down!" Hiccup could only watch as the Fury effortlessly brought down one of the catapult towers in two shots, not missing at all.

Hiccup's extreme desire to kill a Night Fury made him want to leave the Forge. He walked out to where Gobber was, and he saw Gobber exchanging his Forge prosthetic to an axe prosthetic. "Man the Fort Hiccup! They nee me out there!" But before limping off, Gobber turned, and clarified to Hiccup "Stay. Put…there. You know what I mean." Before charging off into battle with a battle cry. And of course, Hiccup didn't listen as he eagerly grabbed his bola launcher and ran for a cliff off the side of Berk to set up, and once he set up he scanned the skies for the Fury.

His eyes strained to find the black beast in the black night sky, but alas, he found the silhouette of the dark beast. He aimed down the sights of his launcher, and heard the high-pitched whistling sound of the Fury come closer and watched as it blew up another catapult tower. He aimed, and shot…nothing. Hiccup didn't even hear the bola. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, and checked the launcher, and then face-palmed as there was no ammo in the launcher. He angrily wheeled the bola back to get ammo, and then wheeled it all the way back to where he had it set up, but by the time he got back, the Fury was long gone.

Hiccup huffed an angry huff, and wheeled the bola launcher back to the Forge, set it down rather rashly, and walked home, upset with himself that he didn't check for ammo first. He could have totally had that shot, but I guess Odin wanted this to happen? He didn't know, so the boy decided to trudge home and try to get some sleep, as he hadn't had much from the raid.

**A few days later...**

He didn't know. He didn't know why he sucked at dragon training. He was absolutely horrible at it, in fact, he nearly died 5 times with just the _first _dragon being released on the _first _day! He just wanted to get his mind off of it, and decided to take a walk in the woods instead of going into his house and stare at a fire (which is what Stoick does). He made it to the edge of the woods and checked to see if anyone noticed him, as Vikings don't like Hiccup being off on his own in fear that he might burn the whole forest down just by sneezing.

But once he was sure no one was looking he slipped into the forest, and made his way to the Cove, as he called it. It was a cove, but it was THE Cove, as it was the place where he would meditate, draw, or get his mind off of negative things. He couldn't remember how he found It, but he was glad he did, as that was the place he usually spent his days.

He casually walked towards The Cove, passing trees with moss growing on them, hearing the birds sing, and watching butterflies fly around innocently. The woods were beautiful to him…to some, they were just woods, but to him, they were his sanctuary of peace and quiet.

* * *

Once at the Cove, Hiccup climbed down the rocky wall, and made his way to a rock where he usually sat to draw. Once there, he sat, took his drawing pad and charcoal pencil out, and started drawing the landscape, and did he draw. He drew every little detail he could see on that paper, as he was really a perfectionist of his drawings, and he was so concentrated on drawing, he didn't even notice a certain black dragon landing in the Cove to get a drink, some food, and some rest.

Hiccup's gaze never wandered over to the Fury, but remained on what he was drawing…it was only after he was done when he started to look around. He looked at the beautiful waterfall that fell next to him, he saw the water ripple into the water, his gaze moved to a huge oak that grew into the side of the Cove, he saw a Black Dragon sitting un- Wait….WHAT?! Hiccup double-taked at the black dragon lying down almost opposite the cove from him. His eyes lit up when he saw that the Fury was asleep, as it made no movement.

Hiccup reached for his dagger, and pulled it out, smiling to himself. "Now's my chance! I can show everyone that I'm a Viking!" He said to himself inwardly before stalking over quietly to the large beast. Hiccup noticed that every step he took closer to the dragon, the harder his heart pounded, and once he was only mere feet from the dragon, the boy's heart felt like it was going to explode. The boy raised his dagger in hand, and was actually trying to convince himself to bringthe dagger down on the beast, but every time he would look at the quiet, innocent, and helpness nature of the dragon at rest, he would steadily try to tell himself not to do it. He was in a war zone, emotion against emotion, but in the end, Hiccup brought the blunt end of the knife down on his head, wincing to himself that he couldn't do it.

He silently walked a few yards from the Fury, and angrily shouted, throwing the dagger far into the pond, enraged with himself, as he doesn't know what to do anymore…But that angry shout awoken the dragon, and it looked over, and jumped back, viciously snarling as it was amazed and shocked that a human had dared come close to it.

Hiccup acknowledged the snarl, and winced a little bit, but made no effort to respond to it, honestly out of fear that if he even said a word he's be a pile of ash. The boy silently sighed to himself, and gazed into the water, when he spotted a fish, and hatched an idea. If the dragon hadn't already killed him, then…does that mean what Gobber said was wrong? Hiccup remembered yesterday, where, after saved from a Gronkle, Gobber said "Remember! A dragon always.._always..._goes for the kill."

Yet, he was sitting there, and the Fury had not reduced him to dust. So maybe…just maybe…there's a side to dragons no one knows about? Oh he's crazy, he wanted to slap himself for saying that, but then again…he was still alive, so maybe that actually could be true. He didn't know, but he was willing to try.

He glanced around and found a nice, sharp stick, and threw it into the water, nailing a fish in the side, and as he stood to retrieve it, he received a negative snarl from the Fury, but shook it off, as it thought he was doing something offensive. The boy picked the stick up, took the skewered fish off, and held it towards the dragon. "You hungry?" The boy asked with his toothy trademark grin.

They dragon reared back slightly, not knowing how to respond to a human willing to give him food…Maybe it was poisoned? But then again, he _did _just see him catch it, but…humans aren't supposed to act like this. They're supposed to hate dragons and try to kill them for glory and honor among their human comrades. But this human was different, he wasn't like the rest. The dragon examined him, and saw that he wasn't bulky and muscular like all the other Vikings, instead, he was basically like a fishbone, and the dragon didn't smell any metal or weapons on him, and the dragon looked at the fish, and its pupils dilated. It hadn't eaten for a while, because of the humans catching most of the fish, so maybe it could…just this once…accept one from a human.

The dragon stalked towards the human cautiously and from a distance opened his mouth to receive the fish. The boy looked at the dragon's maw with amazement. "Huh…Toothless…I didn't know Night Furies didn't have-" and before he could say teeth, the Fury shinked it's teeth out and professionally snatched the fish away from the boy without injuring him, and bit it in half, swallowing it whole and licking its lips afterwards.

"..Teeth." The boy sheepishly finished the sentence after the dragon finished its snack. The dragon looked over at the boy, not knowing whether to trust him- wait..What?! The dragon immediately growled at himself for thinking such things, and without another sound, the Fury flew off, heading back to wherever it lived. It was growling at itself, and growling at the boy…but…that boy…he was…different, the dragon pondered this the rest of its return flight home.

Hiccup stood there for a second, honestly not believing what just happened, but was amazed that the dragon didn't bite his hand off, or have _him _for lunch. Maybe there really was a different side to the dragons….and maybe, just maybe…he can figure out what that side is…

* * *

**My first chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed, and please R&R!**


	2. Breaking the Ice

**Chapter 2 – Breaking the Ice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

* * *

Hiccup woke up to the sun hitting him square in the face and he hissed and pulled a pillow over his head but that didn't help as his father boomed into his room.

"Morning Son! Today's a special day!" Stoick Boomed before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

Hiccup got up just by the sheer shock that his dad said "Morning!". That was rather unusual for his father to do. His father would usually grab some food, eat it down rather fast, and then walk out the door without a single word being uttered. It was weird, but Hiccup had gotten used his Father's ignorance of him. But now all of a sudden his dad just so happens to explode into his room like that? Okay…something was up.

Hiccup walked out of his room after getting dressed, and saw his father downstairs eating some cooked chicken. His father would always eat anything with meat to start the day off, while Hiccup would rather have bread or cooked fish. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his father calling him down. He snapped out of it, and walked down the stairs, seating himself uncomfortably across the table from his father. Stoick took a big bite out of the chicken, set it down, finished chewing, then looked at Hiccup.

"Do you know why this is a special day?" Stoick asked, his fingers pressed together as if he was in a political debate.

"No dad…why is it a special day?" Hiccup said questionably.

"Because today, I signed you up for dragon training! You start tomorrow." Stoick said pridefuly.

Hiccup could have felt his heart stop. "Dr-Dragon Training? B-But dad, isn't there anything else? Like maybe bread making, or small home repair?" Hiccup asked nervously.

Stoick made a booming laugh and looked at Hiccup with a smile. "Oh that's a good one son! Home repair…hah!" Stoick proceeded to wipe the single tear from his eye. Hiccup wanted to say "I'm not kidding." But there would be no point in arguing with his father, as his father usually has his way…which can be annoying. The boy sighed, and walked off, earning a pat on the back from his dad wishing him the best of luck tomorrow, as Stoick was going to try to find the dragon nest before the storm sets in. Hiccup felt weird. I mean, before he met that Night Fury, he would have loved to go into Dragon Training, but now…he wanted that to be the _last _thing he ever did. But fate has a way of messing with us huh? But nevertheless, Hiccup sighed exasperatedly at the fact that now he has to confront dragons that will try to kill him…hopefully he would just get through this.

* * *

It had been a few days since Hiccup had seen the Night Fury. Every day the boy would go to the Cove to see if the dragon was there, but it wasn't. Hiccup thought that maybe it had moved on, flown to some unknown location far away, or maybe it was around here, but just secluded and hidden. But despite these thoughts, Hiccup believed that the Fury would come back, because there was something about that dragon that stood out from the rest of the dragons that the boy had ever encountered. The Fury was the named "The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself"…but a few days ago that phrase didn't apply whatsoever to the dragon. So maybe the Vikings were wrong? Maybe everything they knew about dragons was wrong?

* * *

It had been another few days since the day Hiccup saw the Night Fury. Dragon Training had been rough, as Hiccup refused to fight the dragons, so he would always be on the defense, or the passive defense persay. His worst days were with the Deadly Nadder, as it almost clamped its jaws on him multiple times, or almost turned him into ash. It wasn't very fun… But after training, Hiccup would always check to see if that Fury was there, and today, to his happy surprise, the Fury was indeed there, sleeping underneath the oak tree where Hiccup last saw it.

Hiccup smiled, and carefully climbed down the side of the cove, and landed on the solid ground floor of the cove and started to make his way over to the dragon. Hiccup's heart was fluttering…some from fear, but most from anxiety. How would the dragon respond to his presence? Or maybe what would it do for the fact that he was there again. Hiccup dwelt on this while he was shifting his way over, careful not to snap any twigs or stumble on any rocks. Once he was about a meter's length away from the Fury, the boy sat down against a tall rock, and gazed at the Fury, honestly smiling from the gentle nature of its sleep. It's chest rose and sank gently, its nostrils contracted, and opened from the breaths, and its eyes were closed, enjoying its dreams. The dragon was curled up slightly for defense Hiccup guessed, but from the pose the Fury was in, Hiccup hatched an idea.

He took out his charcoal pencil and notepad, and started to draw the dragon. Hiccup would sometimes have to scoot up (uncomfortably) close to the Fury to get a better look at its details such as scars or scales. Hiccup drew every single little detail he could fit onto that paper, and once he was done, he examined his work, and smiled to himself, greatly appreciating his work of fine detail. It looked like a still life, it looked realistic too…it was just professionally drawn. Hiccup smiled and set his pencil inside of the notepad, and put it into his wool vest.

Hiccup then stood up carefully, and proceeded to the edge of the pond to try and get another fish with the sharp stick he found those few days back. It was still right where he left it, so it wasn't that hard to find it, and catching a fish wasn't hard, as the pond was full of Cod…he could see why the Fury loved this place so much. It was beautiful, it had a nice place to sleep (apparently), it had crystal clear water, and it had food, kind of like an inn, but minus the beauty, and add a crap load of people.

Hiccup caught a few fish, and stacked them up on the rock, and once he had about 5, he stopped Fishing, and put the four in front of the Fury, keeping one for himself. The boy sat down against the rock and faced the Fury, who was now waking up from its nap. It caught sight of the boy, and snarled, but stopped when it recognized who it was, and then it caught wind of the Cod, looked down, and saw the small pile of fish. The Fury looked up at the boy with dilated pupils, as it must have been him who brought the fish, then it looked down at the fish and started eating. Once the dragon was done, it licked its lips and looked at the boy with dilated pupils, they weren't round black balls, but they weren't slits either.

Hiccup reached into his vest and took out the other Cod, immediately getting a hungry expression from the Fury. The boy smiled, stood up, and held the fish out for the dragon, just like he did a few days ago. The dragon approached, but instead of gesturing the boy to throw it into his mouth, it took the fish out of the boy's hand and ate it, licking its lips again from the delightful taste of Cod. The Fury looked up at the boy and reared back slightly, eyes slightly going more into slits. The boy, not expecting that, fell onto the ground, and started backing up while the Fury approached him more with its hungry expression.

Hiccup knew what that face meant, so while backing away he was calling out "No no! I-I don't have anymore!" The Fury only continued to walk towards him, until it stopped inches away from the boy's face as the boy couldn't back away anymore thanks to that large rock mentioned earlier. Hiccup's heart pounded, not knowing what the Fury was doing, and not liking the fact that it was so close to him. The boy looked at the dragon confusedly when it started to make hack noises, and then let out a disgusted sigh when the dragon hacked one half of the fish the boy just gave it onto the boy's lap. Hiccup's eyes shifted from the fish, to the now sitting Fury, staring at him with big round balls for pupils. Hiccup pulled his legs in slightly from the awkward silence and stare from the Fury.

The dragon thought the boy wasn't getting it, so it looked at the fish, then back at him, earning the same response from the boy. Hiccup grimaced at the fish, then looked up at the Fury momentarily before lifting the saliva covered fish to his mouth, and taking a bite, making the Fury's ears prick. Hiccup shook his head with a positive response to say that the fish was good, but the Fury wasn't done yet. It gestured for him to swallow it.

The boy made a noise that sounded like "Really?!", while dropping his head slightly. He raised his head towards the sky as if to receive strength from the gods from what he was about to do. Hiccup tried to swallow, but his natural instincts made him gag it back up, but he persisted and swallowed it, shuddering when he was finished. The dragon smacked its scaly lips together as if to ask the boy if it was good. Hiccup in return smiled sheepishly up at the dragon. The dragon didn't buy it, and looked down to see if he had taken a bite, and when he saw that he did, the dragon looked at the boy and noticed what the boy was doing.

The human was doing something with its lips. It pulled them up in a way that the Fury didn't know, but it was intrigued enough to try it itself. The dragon tried to mimic the human's expression by pulling up his lips on one side of his face, and then doing the same on the other side. Hiccup's smile faded slightly as he was amazed that a Night Fury was trying to mimic his smile. This was definitely not was taught at Berk…in Berk, if this was part of the lesson, then that dragon would be said to have mental conditions, and that it would be extremely dangerous and to kill it on sight. But now, Hiccup saw it for himself, and this Fury is not mentally retarded, it's actually quite intelligent.

Hiccup considered it to be intelligent because of how it acted, how it remained so concealed in the night sky, how it used its disadvantages to its advantage, it was brilliant. It made Hiccup wonder how good it was at chess…But that's beside the point the boy told himself, snapping himself back into reality. The boy looked up at the Fury and reached a hand out to it to try and touch it. The dragon in response looked at the boy's hand then back at him, and shinked its teeth out, growling, and flew off into the sky.

Hiccup watched it take off into the evening sky, as it was getting close to dark, and smiled to himself before turning, and walking back to his home. And once Hiccup reached Berk, he walked to his home, opened the door quietly, and slipped in stealthily to make sure no one saw him come in. Hiccup turned to see the home empty. At least that was one good thing about his dad's absence…he wouldn't have to worry about his father for the time being. Hiccup smiled slightly, and made his way upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought it was going to be a bad day, but, excluding Dragon Training, the day was very interesting. Hiccup couldn't stop wondering about the Night Fury. Was it possible? Could he possibly befriend a dragon? Hiccup asked himself those questions before thinking about other things like Dragon Training…oh yea…that.

Hiccup sighed, and turned over in his bed to get comfortable. He'd need his sleep as tomorrow marked another bad day of Dragon Training…fun.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done!**

**Please R&R, it really helps me! :)**


	3. Toothless

**Chapter 3 – Toothless**

* * *

"Hiccup!" A voice carried through the arena loudly, shouting at the boy that was mentally absent, and in mortal danger. The boy was too busy thinking about that Night Fury he met to notice the huge Nadder running towards him. In his thoughts he thought about…well…everything involving that dragon, and he even dared to go to the point of "Maybe…maybe I can befriend it?". He thought he was going insane, as the dragon might have let him get a little bit close yes, but to _touch _it? That's probably not going to go down well with that dragon. But Hiccup had to try…he absolutely had to. No one gets around in life sitting on their hands, sometimes you have to take a leap of faith. But along with the positive of befriending the dragon, Hiccup also thought of the negatives, such as: The dragon could kill him, rip his arm off, etc… But Hiccup was willing to try despite the chances, despite the negatives, and despite the fear he had. He mentally nodded. He would do it, right aft- Holy crap!

Hiccup's eyes went wide when he finally noticed the huge dragon coming straight for him, and fortunately he dived out of the way just in time, as the Nadder missed and slammed into the wall. The Nadder got up, now even angrier, and set its sights on Hiccup. The boy's eyes lit up, and he turned to run with the Nadder only mere inches behind him. He thought he was going to die, that this Nadder would catch up and have him for lunch, but there was a swooshing sound, and then a fairly loud "CRACK!". Hiccup stopped and looked behind him, and saw the Nadder unconscious with Astrid's axe lying beside it. She had thrown it across the arena and nailed it in the face. Astrid was always deadly with close-range combat, and throwing knives, swords, and basically anything with a sharp end on it.

The boy watched her walk over, pick her axe up, give him a brief glare of "why are you even here?", then walk off proudly with the rest of the teens following shortly behind. Gobber congratulated Astrid for the victory, and told the other teens that they need to try harder. Gobber looked over at Hiccup, and asked him to stay for a little while. Hiccup sighed to himself, as he just really wanted to go see if that Night Fury was back at the cove. That Night Fury had been all Hiccup had thought about…everything else was irrelevant to him.

"Hiccup...what is going on out there?" Gobber asked with slight concern in his voice.

"Nothing." Hiccup said quickly, almost cutting Gobber off, as he doesn't want to start a conversation.

"Are you sure?" Gobber asked, squinting his eyes at Hiccup as if to test his truth.

"Positive. Never better. But I have…er…things…I need to do." Hiccup said sheepishly.

Gobber stared at him for a few short moments, then sighed, and waved the boy off, then proceeded to haul the unconscious Nadder back into its cage.

* * *

Hiccup excitedly ran towards the cove, but stopped, and back-tracked to his house, put a few Cod in his vest like last time, and ran towards the cove. He memorized where it was as it wasn't that hard. Just go straight through his back door, take a right at the tree that looks like a troll, take a left after a large oak tree, jump down the small dirt ledge, jump over a log, and then jump over another downed log into the rocky entrance of the cove. It really wasn't that hard to remember…well, for Hiccup that is.

Once there, Hiccup carefully climbed down the side of the cove, and started to look around when he hit the ground. He scanned the area for the Fury, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. The boy sighed, and slumped down on a rock, and looked around once more before sighing, and pulling out his notepad. He scrolled through the pages when he saw something, and turned back a few pages, seeing a picture he had drawn of the Night Fury a few days back. It was again the best picture he had ever drawn. The boy smiled, but then the smile disappeared, and it was replaced with a sad sigh, as it was only a picture.

The boy set the notepad on the ground next to him, the page still open on the notepad, and stared into the crystal-clear water in front of him. He always wondered how water did that…refract light with every bend, every curve. Water had no limits, it had no boundaries, it flowed freely wherever it pleased. It would gently crash onto the small beaches of the cove, steadily "taking over" the small beaches. And while it did that, it showed a mirror of everything around it if it was not disturbed. The still pond water glistened brightly from the sun, and clearly showed it's reflection to the boy.

The boy's face suddenly went from glazed happiness to shock, as the water clearly portrayed a rather large black figure standing behind him, looking down at something. Hiccup cocked his head ever so slightly, and shifted his eyes to the side to see for himself, and sure enough, there was the Night Fury he had met a few days back, and it was…looking at his drawing of it. The dragon grunted, then looked over at the boy. Hiccup looked at the dragon, then back at the book and smiled, now facing the water again.

"You like that picture?" The boy received a small grunt from the dragon, making him smirk to himself. "I like it too…it's a picture of you. Honestly, I drew that when you were sleeping a few days back. You looked so innocent, and I thought I wouldn't get another chance, so I sat down and drew you…scales and all." The dragon looked back down at the drawing, then perked up, and walked off. Hiccup looked behind him at the dragon, now curious at what it was doing. His eyes went wide slightly when he saw the dragon uproot a tree, and start to draw lines in the sand. Hiccup followed the dragon's movements, seeing it make curves, lines, and dots. He watched the dragon slowly but surely make a picture in the dirt, and once the dragon was finished, it spit the tree out of its mouth, examined its work, and nodded with a small purr to its successful picture.

The boy looked around, and was amazed that the dragon tried to draw him, and honestly, the dragon didn't do too bad. Hiccup started walking around to get a better look at the drawing, but stepped on one of the lines. The dragon responded with a growl, making the boy flinch, and pick his foot up. The dragon stopped growling, only to begin again when the boy stepped back on the line. It stopped yet again when the boy picked his foot up off the line, then crouched, snarling slightly when the boy stepped back on the line.

Hiccup pulled his foot off again, and then stepped over the line, receiving a purr from the dragon as if to encourage what he just did. The boy smiled at the Night Fury then started to dodge or "dance" around all the lines the Fury had made. He stepped over loops, lines and dots, trying to avoid any more lines. The dragon watched him curiously, ears flicking up slightly. This boy was definitely different than all the others. No other human that this dragon had ever come into contact with ever acted like this, let alone friendly.

After dodging all the lines, the boy ended up with his back to the dragon. The dragon puffed a breath of air over the boy's back to let him know where he was. Hiccup spun around, and stepped back slightly, pulling an arm in front of him instinctively. The dragon stared at the boy with curious eyes, and the boy stared right back. Hiccup hesitated, and then held his hand out to the dragon, earning a growl from it. The boy inched his hand closer, only getting a deeper growl and a flash of white teeth from the dragon. The boy withdrew his hand, gasping slightly, and the dragon stopped growling, hiding its teeth again, and stared at the boy. The dragon was slightly upset with itself from its instinctive growling. It stared at the boy, honestly hoping for a second chance.

The boy somehow knew what the dragon was saying, and he turned his head to the side, and held his arm out to the Fury. The dragon reared back slightly in amazement. It was amazed that this human actually trusted it. I mean, you don't get your "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" name anywhere, and yet this boy was holding his hand out towards the so-called dragon. The dragon could rip the boy's arm off, have the boy for lunch, or maybe even torture him just for its own amusement, but the dragon did none of these things. It instead looked at the boy's outstretched hand, looked back at the boy, then back at his hand. The Fury hesitated, but then closed its eyes and pressed its muzzle into the boy's hand. The dragon heard the boy make out a word, and felt the slight tension in the boy's hand, but thought nothing of it.

The dragon thought that since its eyes were closed now, the boy could attack since it wasn't paying attention, but the way that hand felt, that thought would never come to pass. The dragon eventually opened its eyes, seeing the boy staring up at it with amazed & shocked eyes. The dragon retracted its muzzle from the boys hand, glanced at the hand, then looked at the boy, snorted, then flew off. But the dragon didn't fly off into the sky this time, instead it flew off onto the other side of the cove, and settled down, leaving the boy rubbing his fingers together lightly, staring at the dragon that just allowed him to touch it. Hiccup stood there staring at the dragon, and smiled inwardly. He had just broken about every rule there was on Berk.

He had just created a Forbidden Friendship, but he was not alone. That Night Fury also created the Forbidden Friendship with the human, as dragons are supposed to kill humans not befriend them, and vice versa. Hiccup looked at his new friend, and immediately thought up a name for him. Hiccup knew it was a male dragon, and thought up the name "Toothless." It fits the dragon quite well. Although the dragon isn't toothless, it could still retract and shink its teeth in or out, which fascinated Hiccup. Out of all the dragons Hiccup had learned about, none of them could do such a thing. It was just…dumbfounding to him. Hiccup's mind started to work again when he snapped out of his daydream, and looked over at the dragon again.

It was now knocked out cold underneath the large oak tree, sleeping soundly on the bed of charred earth it had made. Hiccup carefully walked over, and sighed, a smile creeping on to his face as he saw the sleeping dragon. The boy shifted his eyes from the dragon to his vest, and pulled out the three Cod he managed to stuff into his vest. The dragon probably already ate, but a few more couldn't hurt. Hiccup set the fish down in front of the dragon, then smiled, and turned, walking towards the cove exit. He stopped half way there, turned, and retrieved his notepad before he left it, and _then_ left the cove. Once Hiccup was on top of the cove, he looked back down at the sleeping dragon, and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Toothless." He said to himself before walking off to his home. On the way there, Hiccup absent mindedly picked up a stick and whacked the dirt with it as he mentally dosed off into a daydream about the Fury. It was where they were both in the sky flying together, and oh it was wondrous. Hiccup felt elated to even dream such a thing. He had heard that that was one of the main things people have always wanted to do, and that was to fly. There was just something about it that set it apart from everything else, and Hiccup wanted to find out why.

Hiccup shifted back into reality, and made it to his house, and opened the door silently, and slinked in again, then turned and was relieved when no one was there. His father must have run into something, as he should have been here by the evening. "Maybe he'll come in the morning." The boy thought to himself. Hiccup walked upstairs to his bedroom, lied down on his bed, and stared up into the sky through the hole in his roof. It was actually more like a sunroof, just no glass. It could be covered with the detachable piece when weather got too bad, but most of the time the weather wasn't _too _bad to have it covered.

* * *

Hiccup's mind drifted out of reality while he was staring at the stars in the heavens. Hiccup always thought that stars were simply illustrious. How they would just illuminate the night sky, how they would form constellations, and how some would glow brighter than others, as if no star was ever the same. But there was one patch of stars that always made Hiccup think of himself. Around one dim star there were many other stars around it that glew brighter than it. Hiccup compared himself to that star, as everyone else around him looked down at him, and that everyone else was better than him, and that they were brighter than him, but for Hiccup, he dared. He dared to be different. He was different. And he will always be different. It's just who he is, and to him, no one can change that.

But every night, that same star would also leave Hiccup wondering. That oh so dim star would suddenly glow brighter than all the other stars around it, and then _it _would stand out among the others. And this repeated every night. But today of all days, that one star glew brighter than all the times it had before. Hiccup smiled to himself, as he at least knew what that meant, he had found someone.

Hiccup smiled to himself when he let his mind drift off towards Toothless. Hiccup's eyes closed, and he fell into a comfortable sleep, dreaming about the two of them. He dreamed like never before. He dreamed of him and Toothless soaring over all the skies of the world, and although it was a dream, Hiccup had had his first taste as to why people say flying is what a person has always wanted to do.

And now, he can achieve that in reality…with a little help from Toothless.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up and running!**

**Chapter 4 coming along.**

**R&R Please (:**


End file.
